I'm Not A Demon
by Strange Blue-Berry Muffin
Summary: When Inuyasha and the others investigate in the recent kidnappings, they are captured by creatures they cant even recognize as demons. What will happen when they are transported to a completly different world though? Romance is not the main focus.
1. Animals Like No Other

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

---

'Time is the longest distance between two places.'

-Tennessee Williams

---

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone hunting through the seaside village for any information that might have to do with Naraku. Once rejoined with Miroku and Sango, they told them about what they had found out.

"A woman said that her child was missing, as well as other children." Miroku said, Sango petting Kirara while Inuyasha and Kagome told them they had found out the same.

"Well... any idea where the captor might be?" Sango asked, silently walking over to where the monk was and glancing at everyone.

"I think we should stay here until they come again." Kagome answered while Miroku and her nodded, Inuyasha grunted and said, "Fine, but not for to long. We need to get moving."

Finding an inn that Miroku decided not to trick, they settled down and waited a short while until the sun set.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha picked up on a strange smell that wasn't of humans.

"Dog... no ... cat, no wait..." Inuyasha said, reporting everything that he sensed while sniffing the air around him, "fox... wolf... I can't tell what it is, there are to many scents."

"Maybe its more than one person?" Shippo asked while they picked up their weapons and ran outside.

"Demons stay with their own type, they don't mingle." Sango answered before they spotted the intruder on top of the roof.

"You, demon!" Inuyasha called, raising his sword and getting ready to leap to where the person was, "Put those girls down!"

The intruder simply howled into the air and grinned at them, big and sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Shippo yelled, hiding behind Kagome.

"It looks like a wolf demon..." Sango said in a strong voice while Miroku shook his head.

"No, that's no demon. I don't sense any kind of energy off it except that of a common animal..."

Soon many intruders leapt down from roofs and trees, trapping the group in a circles and closing in. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all backed up until they hit their backs against each other, then stood with their weapons poised and waited.

"Guys...?" Shippo said watery while hiding in Kagome's back pack. The priestess whispered, "Shh."

All around them were animals of all sorts; foxes, birds, dogs, cats, even some smaller animals like moles, chipmunks, and squirrels. The only thing that divided them from regular demons, were that they were holding silver colored, glowing blow block things in their hands that were obviously weapons. There clothing was even foreign to Kagome, and she was from the future. But she did recognize one dreadful thing, guns, and lots of them. Those things in their hands were some kind of gun.

Through the crowd a tall white dog with black paws and a tail walked to the front, standing in front of Inuyasha.

"You us," He said while motioning to the many animals, "But you them." Next he motioned to the humans- Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

The dog demon growled and responded in a snarl, "Yeah, so what? I can still take you down."

Backing away, the dog said, "Disarm them. Capture but don't harm. Take back." The simple orders were carried out, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome not daring to fight back while Inuyasha was knocked out by being hit on the head with a gun.

"Good, Aqua. Now back to portal." The dog said, turning away and walking off in the direction all the animals were going. Kagome watched silent and frightened as the scenery passed by her, changing from the scared village into that of a dark cave.

The four male animals carrying them stepped off into a portal that resembled the color of the glow from the well, the last thing Kagome hearing was Miroku saying:

"This isn't good."

---

'Without change, something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The sleeper must awaken.

-Frank Herbert

---

How'd you like it? Review please.


	2. Enhance It All!

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**---**

'Humanity is acquiring all the right technology for all the wrong reasons.'

-R. Buckminster Fuller

**---**

Rune and Nyukar sat on their hind legs up on a wall as they watched the new workers be dragged out of the portal, some struggling and some unconscious or quiet.

"Those are strange creatures." Rune said, her strong accent making it hard to recognize as the human language, "I don't know why more of our kinds don't volunteer for work."

"I agree," Her raccoon sister Nyukar said, "Making equipment and building is simple." There was almost no accent to her voice and it was easy to tell she had been practicing for a long time.

"You two!" The dog general called from below, holding a girl captive in his paw, "Time to organize them!"

Hopping down from the high stone wall, the raccoons ran over to the workers that were now lined up along a wall and scared.

It was easy to tell what human could do what by looking at how much muscle they had, and it was their job to assign them an occupation.

"All ones that have worked before, raise your paws." Some of the people shakily raised their hands; the only ones looking strong were Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You will be building." Nyukar said while pointing to the scrawny looking ones, "Cleanup duty and getting water for the workers."

"Cooking." The raccoon said while pointing to the teenagers, boys and girls.

"You assholes, like I'm just gonna work for you, I'll get out of here sooner or later!"

Inuyasha spat out at Nyukar with a vicious glare.

"You'll go in the pit until I come for questioning, now guards take him away." Two large birds that one could mistake for demon marched up and grabbed both of the red cloaked arms. "Hey, let me go! I'll get you, I slice you up!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled going to reach out to him but blocked by Rune's claws, "No, leave him, he'll have no harm."

"Guards put those two in the pit also, they're plotting." More guards came and dragged Sango and Miroku away, Kagome eventually being sent away also because she was screaming their names.

After organizing the rest of them and getting tired of hearing the words Wind Scar, the two sisters ran over to the fairly small pit that was made of bamboo.

"When can we be out of this hole?" Miroku asked with a strained look on his face, while Inuyasha raised his sword, "Wind Sc-"

"Enough!" Rune shouted, "Damned, stop yelling!"

Everyone became silence and Nyukar answered that they would get out after questioning.

"So when is questioning?" Sango said in awkward voice.

"Right now; First off, why is your blood of human and some kind of animal?"

They asked directed towards Inuyasha's direction while he looked like he was going to explode in anger.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said before Inuyasha could respond in anger and make things even more annoying and worse, "His father was half demon, half human."

"Demon?" Nyukar said, new to the term.

"What's a demon?" Rune asked.

"It's an creature that give off an evil aura, it looks like you, like animals..." Sango started while Miroku finished saying: "Only you are animals, not demons."

"So a human and animal can mate?" Nyukar said before shaking her head, "No, studies show that the born one would have flaws, large flaws."

"Perhaps because you are animals not demons."

"But he is dog, none the less."

Looking to the prisoners, the raccoons agreed to let them stay on their living quarters, Inuyasha grumbling and mumbling along the way at the guards who held onto him tightly.

"How did you learn to speak human language?" Miroku asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Easy, had the humans teach us the language."

"All the things here are natural but enhanced," Nyukar explained, knowing the question would come sooner or later, "We created powders, plants, natural things that would make your chopped wood be embarrassed against a single blade of our enhanced grass."

Eyebrows rose and Rune picked up a long strand of grass. "Sango, if you would please demonstrate."

Doing as she was told to do, the demon slayer slammed her boomerang onto the grass, expecting to stumble forward and fall but found herself falling backwards onto her rear.

"I... it bounced back." Sango stammered out, getting back onto her feet and the six of them, including the guards, walking into the tree house that was literally, a tree-house.

Branches were grown in just the right places to use as stairs and they guessed it was from the enhancers.

Some piles of leaves and feathers that were picked from the ground were laid out to form what they called beds, and they sat on their own pile, the guards leaving after being ordered to do so.

"So what are your names?" After being answered the next question came, "Does any one of you besides Inuyasha have... animal blood?" They shook their head.

"Have any special things that need to be treated? Sickness, disease, shortage of food and haven't eaten, or even an aching foot?"

". . . I'm kind of hungry." Inuyasha said, "Have ramen?"

"Noodles, no I'm sorry but we only have plants and meat." Nyukar said, her sister just spinning in the background.

"This is boring." Rune half called, half yelled in boredom as she waited for something exciting to happen, "I need more acorns..."

Kagome sweat-dropped, what kind of world is this? She asked herself before smacking her head, Of course, the one were stuck in.

**Naraku watched as the young fox demon scrambled out of the underground cave, yelling for Keade and wailing loudly as he ran. Raising an eyebrow he slowly walked into the passage and his eyes widened.**

**What? This portal..., He thought, it smells of another place.**

**Looking behind him slightly before moving forward, Naraku stepped through the shimmering and flickering light and kept moving forward.**

'**Ah... the door to the other world has finally opened.'**

"**Keade! Keade! You won't believe what happened to Inuyasha!" Shippo wailed as he clutched onto the elderly woman, "Its horrible!"**

"**Calm down, child." Keade said in a comforting and scolding tone, "And explain why ye are so terrified."**

"**These huge animal soldiers came and kidnapped them! Even Kagome and Sango!"**

"**Animal soldiers, child? What did they look like?"**

"**I'm not sure, I escaped from Kagome's backpack before they went through the light but they looked like giant animals! I didn't smell any kind of demon odor on them either!"**

"**Did ye say portal, child?" Keade said before standing up and grabbing her bow, "Come, we must hurry! Take me to the place ye last saw them disappear!"**

**Transforming into a donkey, Shippo nodded and waited until the elderly woman climbed on, secretly thinking, 'This is so degrading.'**

**---**

'I not only use all the brains that I have, but all that I can borrow.'

-Woodrow Wilson

Hmm that quote went more with the next chapter than this... but still with this one, kind of... in a way...maybe...okay no not at all.

Bolded just means this is on Earth, normal is on Other World. I guess that means then that I am on the other world rite now... oh no. O.O!

Hey I hope you like it. Review please, but even if you don't I will still update Muahahha. Check out my art and drawings at uoluver4ever. am going to upload some soon once I get my scanner and computer hooked up (this is laptop) Anyways, review and I will get the chapters quicker. Its 6 51AM I think I am beyond tired and I must get some damned sleep. .o (ZzZzZz) **Hanyou signing out!**


End file.
